motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Motion Comics
Motion Comics, also known as cutscenes, are a new feature of the MotorStorm experience, debuted in MotorStorm: Apocalypse. They do the job of telling the story that unfolds through the stories of Mash, Tyler, and Big Dog in The Festival. The Rookie - Mash Introduction Events *Introduction to Rookie MotorStormer Ellis 'Mash' Marshall. Location(s) *N/A "Mash's Prologue" Events *Video journalist Cutter is introduced. *Veteran MotorStormer Big Dog, who reveals the location of the latest MotorStorm Festival, is introduced. *MotorStorm Coordinator Ms. Austin is introduced. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier "Welcome to the Neighbourhood" Events *One week before the Festival, Mash is discovered as a stowaway. Location(s) *Control room and Deck B of the Carrier "Bridge to Nowhere" Events *Cutter and Mash check out the pre-Festival party. *Mash realises the dangerous conditions he will race in when he witnesses the collapse of a building from the safety of the Carrier. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier "Off the Rails" Events *Big Dog introduces boost, but shows it's downside when the Patriot Surger he is using as a demonstration overheats and explodes. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier "City Limits" Events *Big Dog demonstrates the importance of knowing what surface you're racing on, by pitting Mash (in a SuperMini) against Lena (in a Big Rig). Mash is faster off the line, but loses control in a patch of mud and slides off the deck of the Carrier. He is soon rescued. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier "Dock of the Day" Events *Communications expert Yoshimi is introduced. *Big Dog offers some tips on boosting. Location(s) *Carrier canteen *Big Dog's quarters "Baked" Events *Yoshimi explains to Cutter about her flare-based warning system for earthquakes. *Tyler demonstrates the e-brake, inadvertently running over Cutter when the e-brake on his car fails. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier "Maul Rats" Events *"The Crazies" are introduced. *A "Crazy" taunts a helicopter, causing it to give chase. Location(s) *The City End of Day One Events *MotorStorm groupie Candi is introduced. When trying to get the attention of Mash, she is pushed aside by Ms. Austin. *News breaks about the death of a Brotherhood member. Location(s) *A skyscraper-top in the City "Aces High" Events *Mash and Tyler race remote-control versions of their signature vehicles (Mirage 101 and Patriot V8 XR). *Rookie MotorStormer Lena is introduced. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier "Buena Vista" Events *The camera-view flies through the Carrier, observing a number of different scenes. Ms. Austin is in the Carrier's control room, then the showers (which Cutter can be seen filming), and finally Big Dog is seen riding his Chopper through the under-floor decks before pulling up on an open-air walkway. Location(s) *Carrier control room *The showers *Under-floor decks Notes *Unlike other cutscenes, the camera's POV (point of view) is not that of Cutter's camera. "Rubbernecking" Events *When dodging a piece of falling building during a race, Mash knocks Lena off of her Superbike. *Mash saves Lena from more falling masonry. Location(s) *The City "Credit Crunch" Events *Cutter films the Crazies and DuskLite looting. *After demanding to turn his camera off, a DuskLite soldier aims to shoot Cutter in the leg, but misses and shoots him in an unspecified area. Location(s) *The City "Rising Damp" Events *Mash and Big Dog relax in a bar in the City, which is collapsing around them due to the earthquake. *Cutter is dropped from a DuskLite helicopter through the roof of the bar. He is then hit in the head by a small piece of falling roof. Location(s) *A bar in the City "Exodus" Events *Mash plays Monument Valley Motorcycle Club: The Game on an arcade machine in the City. After critizing him for playing video games, Lena saves Mash's life by pushing him out of the way of a section of collapsing roof. *The pair notice Yoshimi's red flare warning and decide to escape the City. Location(s) *The City Ending Events *Mash and Lena make it successfully back to the Carrier. *Lena tells Mash about her becoming a new (and first female) member of the Brotherhood. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier The Pro - Tyler Introduction Events *Introduction to Pro MotorStormer Eric 'Tyler' Case. Location(s) N/A "Tyler's Prologue" Events *This cutscene is done in the style of a classic movie, somewhat depicting Tyler as if he were a movie star. He is then seen driving onto the plane that flies him to his first event. Location(s) N/A "The Mile High Club" Events *The Brotherhood is introduced. Location(s) *Casino in the City "Road Warriors" Events *Mash and Yoshimi angrily watch Tyler, her former boyfriend who is now with Candi. *Right at the end of the cutscene, an unknown person vomits copiously onto the deck. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier "Pier Pressure" Events *Dice ("the luckiest man alive") is introduced. *He then goes on to explain how the thrill of the race is important to him. Location(s) *Casino in the City *The City "Ship Shape" Events *Dice and Tyler play pool in a bar in the City. *Yoshimi karate-kicks Candi, knocking her glass eye out, which then nearly falls into one of the pool table's pockets. Location(s) *Bar in the City "Wargames" Events *Dice and Muerte are racing through the City. *Muerte rams Dice's car off the road, causing Dice to die in the crash. His last, muttered words are "Uh-oh - snake eyes!" Location(s) *The City End of Day One Events *Dice's vehicle is burnt in a funeral pyre; the other Brotherhood members, along with some main characters are in attendance. *Tyler is visibly angry and shaken, and when Yoshimi attempts to comfort him, he roughly pushes her away. Location(s) *A skyscraper-top in the City "Waves of Mutilation" Events *Tyler cannot believe that Dice is dead. He rages through the Casino, tipping tables, kicking over gambling machines and hurling roulette wheels. *Cutter, all the while filming, futilely tries to calm him down. Location(s) *Casino in the City "Suburban Shakedown" Events *While checking the Carrier's CCTV "for that Sphinx guy", Yoshimi notices Muerte sabotaging Dice's car. *Yoshimi pinpoints Muerte on a computer map in order for Tyler to hunt him down and exact his revenge. Location(s) *Yoshimi's quarters "Terminal Velocity" Events *Muerte is properly introduced via a movie trailer. Location(s) *"A remote desert highway" - possibly Monument Valley *The City Notes *The start of this cutscene states that "The following trailer has been approved for all MotorStormers by the Monument Valley Motorcycle Club". "Retail Therapy" Events *Tyler finds and confronts Muerte. Tyler floors him, but is knocked back by a vicious punch. *Muerte seems unaffected by Tyler's attacks, and he grabs Tyler's fist, holding it in his vice-like grip. This time, Muerte's punch knocks Tyler out. *Moving in for the kill, Muerte stands over the prone Tyler, but before he can do any more damage he is struck by lightning. *By the time Tyler comes around, Muerte's (apparently dead) body has disappeared. Location(s) *The City - possibly a skyscaper-top or a raised section of road. "End of the Line" Events *Tyler (in the toilet cubicles with Cutter and Big Dog) confesses to Cutter that Muerte scares him. *Big Dog overhears, and tells Cutter that he'll be talking to Tyler soon. Location(s) *The toilet in the Carrier Notes *A selection of grafitti can be seen on the toilet walls, including a crudely drawn MotorStorm logo, alongside some reading "The Brotherhood 4 Life", and "MONSTER STORM!" "A Bridge Too Far" Events *Tyler plays pool in a bar in the City. Big Dog enters. *Big Dog beats up Tyler, telling him that he needs to psyche up and that he cries "like a baby". Location(s) *Bar in the City "Up in Smoke" Events *Tyler attempts to win back Yoshimi via an email, telling her that he recognizes he did wrong by leaving her. Location(s) *Yoshimi's quarters "The End is Nigh" Events *Tyler reveals what happened to Dice to the Brotherhood, but does not reveal the perpetrator. *Tyler vows that, out of him and Muerte, only one of them will make it out of the City alive. Location(s) *Casino in the City "Duel with Death" Events *Possibly in a dream state, Tyler is driving through the City. *Muerte follows him, and rams Tyler's vehicle into a chasm in the middle of the road. Location(s) *The City Ending Events *Even though Tyler missed the Carrier leaving, he manages to escape his sinking car and make it to the sea surface. Yoshimi rows out an inflatable boat to rescue him. *While musing over their relationship, Yoshimi complains that they'll never catch up the Carrier. *At the end of the cutscene, a "Crazy" is seen investigating the rubble of the building that collapsed at the end of "Duel of Death". Muerte was crushed by that building, but as a "Crazy" works his way over the pile, Muerte's gloved hand grabs his arm; so, somehow, he survived. Location(s) *The sea (somewhat far away from the coast) *The City The Veteran - Big Dog Introduction Events *Introduction to Veteran MotorStormer Robert 'Big Dog' Duggan. Location(s) N/A "Big Dog's Prologue" Events *It is the day after the Festival. Yoshimi sadly throws a photo of Big Dog onto a fire. *Back now to the start of the Festival, and Big Dog rides his Chopper into the City to plant a signal for the MotorStormers to follow. Location(s) *The Carrier *The City Notes *This is somehow similar to the event when Dice died; the deceased's vehicle was placed facing upwards to the sky in a funeral pyre; so this means that Big Dog must have died during the Festival. "Financial Ruin" Events *The helicopter that was chasing Big Dog during his Prologue crashes, slides down a street. Big Dog stops by a graffiti artist, asking him to do "a little favour" for him, involving the helicopter's searchlight. *It turns out that the searchlight has been made into a spotlight that projects the MotorStorm logo onto the sky. Location(s) *The City "High Way" Events *The whole of this cutscene is a presentation for the private security firm DuskLite. *This is also the first time the DuskLite Site Manager is seen on-screen. Location(s) N/A "Car Go" Events *Ms. Austin reveals to Big Dog that she has invited the DuskLite Site Manager onto the Carrier so that they can hear him out. *After a brief computer presentation, Big Dog throws the Site Manager into the ocean. Location(s) *The Carrier "Double-Decker" Events *The whole of this cutscene is the TV commercial for Monument Valley Motorcycle Club: The Game. Location(s) *Child's room *Monument Valley Notes *The "You're" in "You're greased" (One of Big Dog's catchphrases) appears as "Yur" in this cutscene. End of Day One Events *Big Dog presides over the wedding of MotorStormers Lucky and Vigilante. *He declares them married, and then warns them that "It's harder than you think". Location(s) *Skyscraper-top in the City Notes *This cutscene has a good example of Big Dog travelling everywhere on his Chopper, as he even performs a wedding on one. *The bride's bouquet consists of roses tied to a large wrench. "Sea Spray" Events *It is the day after the Festival. Ms. Austin reveals Big Dog's bag to Mash, which contained everything from MotorStorm trading cards to a copy of the MVMC Game. *Ms. Austin demands that it be burned, as she feels that it is time to "start from scratch". Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier "Coach Party" Events *This whole cutscene is the TV commercial for 'Monster Storm', the arena show that he and Jesse 'Hangnail' Johnson formed in 1993. Location(s) *Arena, unknown location "Mainlining" Events *The cutscene begins with a TV news story concerning the DuskLite forces in the City; after a gross misuse of military force, the Site Manager has been fired. *The Manager, in a rage, shoots the TV he is watching and begins to make excuses for himself. Angrily, he kicks over the tied-up Cutter (who was taken hostage after Buena Vista), and then makes his escape in a helicopter. Location(s) *DuskLite's temporary HQ in the City "Falling Down" Events *Cutter interviews Big Dog. *Big Dog says that the metaphorical torch was passed onto him when Hangnail Johnson died, and that one day the same will happen to him. Yoshimi, who is filming, refuses to believe this. Location(s) *The Carrier "Final Drive" Events *Big Dog, on the deck of the Carrier along with Cutter and Ms. Austin, notices a DuskLite helicopter approaching him. *The helicopter opens fire, causing Cutter and Ms. Austin to run for cover. *Big Dog fires his flare gun at the helicopter, causing it to pursue him. Location(s) *Deck of the Carrier Notes *The void between Big Dog and Ms. Austin is shown in this cutscene by the fact that, when the helicopter opens fire, he yells out to Cutter to run, not mentioning his former wife. Credits Events *The game's ending credits. Location(s) *The City Ending Events *Ms. Austin fulfils Big Dog's final wish, by gifting his old army dog tags to Mash. *Cutter concludes his film by suggesting that the MotorStormers don't race for the glory or the victory of winning, but for feeling free and alive. Location(s) *The Carrier Category:Gameplay